Naruto of Vault 69
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto was living a normal life with his step family. Until the bombs drop and they had to go into a vault. In this vault he is the only male in with nine hundred and ninety-nine women. SHIT THIS IS A PERVERTS PARADISE! I HAVE TO FUCK THEM! I hope I survive. Incest, breeding, pregnancy and Nudity at times.


—

***the twisted gateway opens out and both Blaze and Dealt come out of it as dealt falls onto a rusted car and Blaze lands on a dried up tree* **

**D:*on the rusty car's roof* ow…**

**P:*In the tree and tries to get up it breaks and Blaze falls onto the ground face first* Ow….. Next time let's have my men find the location I may have traveled…...Dimensions…...But *Blaze gets quiet as he looks up and sees where they are***

***Blaze see that their in a massive waste land which the sky is covered in clouds, there's ruined buildings as their falling apart and roads as there's old and rusty cars, dead trees and the air doesn't feel clear at all* **

**P: My god. Dealt are you seeing what I am seeing?**

**D:we in the realm of fallout I think, so yeah I knew this scene very much *still on the car.* **

**P:A nuclear fallout damn this is bad really but why are we here is the question.**

**D:I would say something but I'm in a lot of pain because I never land on a car before so it hurts very bad, but I can sense a naruto in this world *you are surprised to hear that since there's no one around* **

***Blaze then closes his eyes and sends out a pulse then he feels yes there is life in the ground and above ground along in waters***

**P:Your right there is life but we need to be careful I have heard of creatures roaming like Mirelurks and god only knows.**

**D:like a deathclaw? *blaze look at dealt as why dealt knows that* **

**P:Yeah how do you know if I may ask?**

**D:there's one near us and I think he might have smelled us and must likely think we are it's lunch or dinner. *there's a massive beast walking toward us.* **

**P:Great *Pulls out a laser blaster and starts to shoot it's head***

**D:it's going to take more than one shot to kill one as their toughest assholes around dude, it's better to run then fight it unprepared.**

***Dealt Already feels the wind passing him as Blaze had grabbed him and jumped up somewhere High up***

**P:I know that, I dealt with those fuckers on the island Remember?**

**D:they are pushover compared to the real one here *still in so much pain.* ow, i think my rib is broken, anyway welcome everyone to um whatever it's going to be called, since this is Fallout world, and I'm guessing must be a vault nearby, how many are there again? **

**P: No fucking Idea and the blaster I have is powerful this is for war but what Vault is near us.**

***Dealt send parts of himself to look around and found many, some still have life and others not so much, then found the one that has Naruto which he is in* **

**D:huh, he's in vault 69**

**P:Oh I know that vault it has 999 women and 1 man in it. They have an opposite one where it is 999 men and 1 woman in it. Naruto is lucky.**

**D:thats nice and all, but did you know there's a flying deathclaw? **

***Blaze looks and hides Dealt and Himself as the flying deathclaw passes***

**P:Damn we will need to learn to fight these fuckers**

**D:oh look a group of mutants…..I hate this place so much…..**

**P: I agree but let's hope we can get some money and get equipped for us to survive here.**

**D:*laughs then quick stops cause the pain* t-there's no money in this world, everything went to hell, you will have to pay with bottle caps of nuka colas! Which reminds me, I found one *I hold one up.* **

**P:Ok good to know but It has been some time since I have seen Fallout walkthroughs.**

**D:so until we can finally leave this hellish place, enjoy Naruto of Vault 69 *I moved and I groan in pain* never again I will stock two gateways together!**

—

**Naruto of Vault 69**

**Chapter 1:one man and 999 woman**

Naruto, 18 years old, is in his room and sighs then he hears "What is wrong dear." He turns to see his step-mother Layla Namikaze. Before the fallout his birth mother Kushina Uzumaki was in the army and was killed in action it hurt his father Minato and himself. She died when he was ten. Five years later Minato met a woman Layla who has daughters. They married and his step family are doting over him but he loves them very much.

However, a year ago, Naruto's father, Minato died due to an accident on the lower levels of the Vault, speaking which, Naruto lives in a Vault after the fallout, along with many others as he and the others can't go outside the outside world. He is the only male in the vault really and he is surrounded by many sexy women.

"I am ok mom it is just why did this have to happen to us? To the world? I wish the war did not happen at all." Said Naruto as Layla walks up with her Double J cup breasts as it being hugged by the tight jumpsuit, she then sits next to him and hugs him saying "I know but your sisters and I care about you along with your other family Naruto-kun. They want to see you as Seras and Samus are doing their job with security please come into the main room your sisters want to see you." as Naruto nods as he gives Layla a kiss on the cheek then leaves his room to meet up his sisters.

Naruto enters the room and sees some of his steps sisters as they are older than him. Naruto sees Zelda, Lucy, Samui, and Yugito as Seras and Samus are busy and will be back soon. "Are you ok Naru?" Asked a worried Yugito with the others looking at him in worry.

"It's just that today is the day since dad passed away" said Naruto, The sisters nod in understanding then Samui say "well why don't you hang out with your best friend Naruto?" Naruto nods and goes to hang out with Menace and Pyrrha as they are his best friends, which it cheer him up a bit.

As they are having lunch, then Naruto feels a pair of breasts on his head as he knows who it is as he says "Hello Farah" as Farah says "hello cutie~ how are you doing?" This is Farah mother of three and her youngest is Menace who is one of Naruto's best friends "Well it is a bit of a sad day really my father is gone this day a year ago." Said Naruto then Farah pulls Naruto in full hug with his head in between her Gigantic Double I breasts as says "oh Naruto I know it's hard since your father's passing, so how you come into my room an-."

"Naru there you are!" The four turn to see Seras who running up to them as her Triple K breasts bouncing thanks to her skin tight jumpsuit, Naruto sighs knowing his sisters really dote over him and he does love his step family very much, as Seras grabs him and drag him away without saying or telling him why.

"Seras where are you talking to me?" Asked Naruto as he was being dragged away by Seras who isn't listening as she taking him somewhere which unknowing to him, their heading to the storage part of the medical bay, It is the sperm bank but it is empty. Seras opens the door and drags Naruto into the room.

As Layla is there as she has very worried look on her, "thank you for bringing him Seras" Naruto turns to see his step mother and step sisters all here. "Mom what is going on?" Asked Naruto who is concerned very much, "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is something we have been fearing for a long time" say Layla as she walks up to him as Naruto says "and that is?"

"This vault is to help their are many births but they are female and not many male. So you are the one to fuck all 999 women in this vault" say Layla as she has a nervous smile cause she's placing a burdened on her son, "wait what?" Naruto said as he's lost now.

"She is right Naru you are the only man in the vault and the women need you to impregnate them, we need you to do this please Naru or else there won't be any new borns." Said Samus as she pulls him into her Triple J-cup breasts then Naruto backs away and "your not telling what's going on!" as he's still lost which Layla says "o-oh right, sorry look Naru, you see for sometime now, the sperm bank was dangerly low until now" All the women knew that Naruto was going to breed them as it is his job and he was not told.

"W-What?!" Naruto is now scared Layla says "Naru you must fuck the women in the vault please Naru." she is closer to Naruto's face and whispers "Please give your mother and sisters some love." She then kisses him on the lips making his eyes widen as he's not believing that this is happening, Layla then starts to unzip his vault suit and his sisters are waiting for their turn, when the suit come, off, their see something a very long and thick cock as it 18 inch long, "Oh my it seems my son is so well endowed." Layla starts to lick Naruto's cock making him groan.

Naruto says "w-wait mom" Then Samus turns Naruto's head and kisses him making his eyes widen even more then feels Layla kiss the tip of his cock as Seras places her Double J breasts against Naruto as she's fully naked, Naruto is wondering why is this happening to him.

Naruto then feels Layla take his cock into her mouth he breaks the kiss with Samus "M-MOM STOP!" as he stops them all, "this is happening way too fast as I don't understand any of this!"

Layla keeps sucking and Seras answers "Naru the vault was built to help repopulate the world after what had happened. You were the one picked to do it. Please Naru we know this is a lot to take in. But we each have a job and yours is to fuck the women of this vault pregnant and help rebuild the world with the next generation" as Naruto sighs as he stops his mother from sucking his cock as he says "alright but only with one, since I don't know much about sex anyway" as the mother and the daughters look at each other as their deciding who should it be.

Then Samus steps in front of Naruto and says "I will be your first Naru. Hope you are ready~" She leads in then she kisses him, that's when everyone take the hint and leave the room, leaving both of them alone. But they are outside the room waiting for their turn.

Naruto is being kissed by Samus then out of nowhere she has her tongue in his mouth, so he follows her lead which somehow he's over powering her as Samus is thinking 'Oh my it seems little Naru is a quick learner. I hope he learns well' as the two kissing each more while Samus is blushing badly.

Naruto then reaches and grabs her hips pulling her to him making her groin rub up against his cock as Samus says while moaning "taking control? I like that Naru~" Naruto is panting then Samus gets off and sees his cock up close then starts to lick his cock like Layla did then she took him into her mouth making him moan as Samus finds Naruto's cock unbelievable massive and thick as she sucking it like there's no tomorrow.

Naruto is moaning as he is feeling how warm Samus's mouth is "D-Damn i-it S-Samus your mouth is warm" say Naruto as Samus sucking Naruto's cock more and more, She starts fingering her pussy while sucking Naruto's cock. After thirty minutes "Samus there is something coming." Said Naruto and Samus increases her speed of her bobbing as she sucking Naruto's cock more by the sec until. Naruto cums right into her mouth and her eyes widen because Naruto is releases a lot of sperm.

Samus is deeply shock of how much her brother could cum with his first load alone, she removes her mouth after about ten minutes of swallowing his cum and the rest hit her. "Oh my Naru~ your cum is so tasty and warm." purrs Samus after thirty minutes Naruto stops then he finds his back on the ground with her pussy above his face "Go ahead Naru lick my naughty pussy."

As Samus is blushing so bad as she had many dreams of this since Naruto become 16 years old, Naruto then gives her pussy a lick making her moan and he hears this then keeps licking her pussy making her moan even more as Samus going crazy with lust as she getting more wet by the sec. Naruto then has his tongue in her pussy making her moan even more and she is slowly losing her mind by Naruto's licking long, as Naruto keep lickings Samus's pussy more as he tasting more and more of her juices as it covering his face until Naruto makes Samus cum very hard as she squirts out lot of her juices on Naruto's face.

Samus is panting and Naruto is licking his face then Samus finds herself on the ground with her feet next to her head and Naruto's cock is about the thrust down into her pussy, Samus says while her breasts covers the view of her mouth as she blushing badly "give it to me Naru, the cock I wanted to lose my virginity to"

Naruto just nods and slowly thrusts into Samus's pussy making her moan but Naruto feels no barrier because Samus trains to protect her family. Naruto then hits the entrance of her womb as he feels just how tight her pussy is on his cock as Samus's moaning is slowly turning into screams as she feels more of Naruto's cock moving deeper inside of her pussy.

"Oh shit Naru you are so deep it feels like your shaping my pussy to fit your cock only more please!" Says Samus as she getting cross eye in pressure as Naruto pushing his cock deeper into Samus's pussy until all of his cock is balls deep inside of her, then he starts thrusting making her scream even more with Naruto is going to fuck her until she is pregnant with his kids like his mother and sisters. They will be carrying his kids as Samus screaming loudly with Naruto slowly going faster by the sec as the feeling of sex is becoming greater and greater, Samus feels like she is losing her mind to her brother.

"Oh shit yes please fuck me like your personal slut please more!" shouts Samus as Naruto does so as he thrust into her pussy even more as both of them are losing themselves to the lust. Naruto is enjoying his samus and soon he will have more women to fuck. "I think I will turn you and our family into my personal sluts. Fuck this is one fucking tight pussy and this pussy along with all of you belongs to me." Says Naruto

Samus shout out "yes make me and our sisters and mother into your sluts Naruto!" as she lost herself all together as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her even more as there's a waterfall of juice running down from her pussy, Naruto leans down and kiss Samus with her moaning into the kiss.

Outside the room

The step family are getting wet and turned on hearing Naruto fuck Samus like she was always meant to be his bitch, as Layla doesn't know how much longer she can hold on, they are all fingering themselves. Then Samui says "I can't take it anymore I want some of that!" The others agree" as it shows that all of them are deeply horny and lustful toward Naruto as their hear Samus screams even more from behind the door.

Then they enter the room and close the door they see Samus is being fucked like a slut and they look like they are almost ready to cum as Naruto is fucking Samus as his cock is balls deep with Layla saying "now girls, it's mama's turn."

"Oh hell no I am next." Said Samui and there's a little argument, as Naruto and Samus don't seem to notice of what is going on as their in their own little world, Naruto then says "I hope you are ready Samus I am going to cum my busty slut."

"Yes please cum into my pussy don't hold back at all!" Says Samus and Naruto thrusts faster then cums right into Samus, making her scream loud as she can as she feeling so much of Naruto's sperm into her pussy, it lasted for a good 10 minutes.

Naruto then pulls out but he is still hard and he has his tip at the entrance of Samus ass making her gasp "w-what are y-you d-doing b-brother?"

"Claiming all of you. Your ass has turned some many heads both men and women. It is time that someone claims it and that will be me." Naruto thrusts into her ass feeling how tight it is as Samus screaming twice as loud as she saying that her brother's cock is too big for her ass as he ripping her ass in two, the others are still arguing and Naruto says "Damn it Samus this ass is so tight. Tighter than even your pussy and I am glad that I am the first man to fuck it and you!" as he fucking her ass like a wild animal in mating season.

Samus is screaming loudly slowly losing her mind while thinking 'My god Naru is planning to claim us all and will fuck us so hard that we will stay loyal to him. Never having another man touch us. Ohh I love that future so much!' A chibi her is happy to belong to her brother only as Naruto thrust his cock deeper into her ass more.

Samus is screaming her head off loving that her brother is enjoying fucking her making her love him even more as both of them lost themself to the lust between brother and sister.

While not noticing the small fight between their mother and sisters, they are still arguing of who goes next not thinking that NARUTO should pick who is next not them, which is the only reason for their argument is their lust and love toward Naruto.

Naruto keeps thrusting into Samus and he then goes to kiss her moaning her moan. Naruto's tongue invades her mouth exploring her whole mouth making her eyes roll upwards as she loving this so much.

An hour later

Naruto then says "I hope your ready because I am about to cum into your ass Samus!" And Samus is moaning like a brothel whore as she completely lost her mind as she feels more of Naruto's cock inside of her ass more, then Naruto cums in her ass filling it up more making her moan and pass out from the pleasure, Naruto takes out his cock and that's when he finally notice his mother and sisters are and still having their little fight.

Naruto has a smirk and sneaks up and pulls Seras then thrusts right into her pussy making her scream out loud which Layla see this and says "No way! Bad Naruto! It was meant to be mama's turn!"

"You all will wait your turn I choose who is next and remember I will fuck you all so behave!" Said Naruto who keeps thrusting into Seras as she is moaning like a whore as Layla and others agreed and behave themselves as they watch Naruto having his way with Seras who for some reason going way more wild with then Samus.

"So it seems all of my step family wanted me to make them my sluts. Well I have alway planned on claiming you all. Back in our old home before all of this all of you either walked around topless, In your lingerie or Naked and do you sluts know how hard it is to control myself during puberty?!" Naruto is thrusting faster his cock into Seras as he says "and not only that, I been wanting to fuck your brains out Seras! You always walking around in our room naked!"

"I was hoping to tempt you into doing it earlier! I was hoping to be your first please Naru fuck you slutty naughty sister more!" Screams Seras as her breasts bouncing wildly for each thrust that Naruto makes, Naruto is smirking and says "I hope my family is ready because I am possessive of what is mine. You belong to me now!" Naruto increases his thrusts even faster making Seras scream even more as Seras's pussy is leaking out tons of juices from her pussy as it flowing down her legs.

Naruto smirks and says "Get ready Seras I am going to cum right into your pussy!" Seras moans even more and Naruto cums right into her pussy with Seras screaming with all her might as she feeling so much of Naruto's cum in her pussy.

Seras passes out with her eyes full of lust and Naruto puts her on the ground nice and easy. Then he turns and decides "Zelda come here." She walks over to Naruto and presents her pussy to him "I am ready Naru" say Zelda as she blushing so bad while sweating as she's holding herself back while placing her arms under her Double F breasts. Naruto smirks and smacks her fat ass making her moan then thrusts right into her pussy making her scream with a face saying she is being fucked like a slut should be.

As Naruto says to her while thrust his cock into her "tell me how much you want this Zelda!" as his hands are on her ass, "BADLY You are the only man who has ever been on my mind Naru no one else could take your spot please fuck me like you are going to fuck us all PLEASE!" Shouts Zelda who really wants her brother to fuck her more as Naruto smirks as he fucking her even more then before as he gone full wild on her.

An hour later

Both Naruto and Zelda been at it for a hour and right now, Naruto is fucking Zelda fat ass as she gone full crazy for Naruto and his cock, Naruto is smirking as Zelda has a fucked stupid face on her. "It seems that is three slutty sisters and a few more family to go." Naruto then cums into her ass making her scream and pass out.

After Naruto laid her on the ground he grabs Yugito's breasts pulling her to him with her moaning as well and when Naruto takes off her jumpsuit, as her breasts bounce with bit of milk come out of her nipples as she says while blushing badly "Oh my it seems my little brother found out my naughty secret. Oh I have always wished to have you drink from my breasts" as she blushing badly as Naruto is looking at Yugito's double I breasts. Naruto then puts her right nipple into his mouth and starts to suck drinking her milk making her moan loudly "Oh my you sweet Naru go ahead drink as much as you want." Naruto keeps drinking making her moan more as Yugito is losing it badly as her other nipple is leaking out so much milk, then she feels Naruto thrust into her pussy making her moan and grab her other breast. He then has both nipples in his mouth drinking her milk making her moan even more as she going insane with lust as she is moaning louder.

A bit after

Yugito is out cold with cum leaking out of her pussy and ass with her breasts being empty of milk. Naruto now has Lucy with her I-cup bouncing while riding naruto like no tomorrow as she screaming out of how much she loves Naruto and his cock as Naruto has his head in between her breasts, Lucy is enjoying her little brother fuck her like he did the other four. She is moaning like a whore Naruto fucking her even more as he thrust faster into Lucy's pussy.

While Samui is thrusting her fingers into Layla's pussy making her mother moan loudly as Layla is doing the same with Samui's as both of them really want Naruto to fuck them. Naruto is enjoying his slutty lucy and has plans for Samui and Layla soon. Layla will be last to be fucked as Naruto keeps fucking Lucy until.

Naruto cums right into her pussy making her scream. After thirty minutes Naruto removes his cock with his seed coming out of her pussy and he lays her on the ground. Naruto then sees Samui who is licking Layla's pussy and he comes up and thrusts right into Samui's pussy making her scream into Layla's pussy.

As Layla is thinking 'NO I SHOULD HAVE BEEN NEXT WHY NARU!' Samui is losing her mind as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy like mad, as Layla couldn't do anything but watch her beloved son fucking Samui like there's no tomorrow. Naruto smacks Samui's ass making her scream and then looks at layla and says "Your next you slutty mother." Layla nods in understanding and she knows that she will be fucked like no tomorrow.

As Samui screaming more and more while resumes licking Layla's pussy with Layla moans very loud as their losing themselves badly, Naruto is enjoying his slutty family then he feels "Get ready Samui your slutty cunt is going to be filled by your brother's cum!" He increases his speed with Samui taking it with hearts in her eyes, then Naruto cums right into her pussy making her scream loudly knowing she belongs to Naruto.

Two hours later

Naruto is now fucking Layla in full nelson and he is saying "So this is what you and my sisters wanted to belong to me well your dreams have come try you belong to me you slutty Milf!" Naruto is thrusting very fast as Layla screaming with all her heart as she shout out "yes fuck mama more! Fuck me more with your beast of a cock!"

Naruto smirks and says "Yes I will mama but remember this you and my sisters belong to mine now and forever!" Naruto thrusts even faster making Layla scream even more as she happily having the cock of her son in her. Naruto then cums into her pussy making her scream even louder and she has a fucked stupid look on her face.

Many hours later

Lemon over

Naruto is passed out from hours of nonstop sex and his mother and sisters are holding to him as their sleeping as well, They are in their room of the vault and he starts to wake up and see his step sisters and mother all with smiles on their faces and he gets up to make something to eat for them all.

As he cooking, he thinks about of who he will must have sex with next, then he feels a familiar pair of breasts on his back "Oh Naru~ You should have let us keep the warmth." Naruto turns around to see Samus in sexy Lingerie with a sexy see-through Nightie. "Sorry Samus but I was hungry and thinking of who should I fuck next." Said Naruto and Samus thinks about it then says "How about Farah you know she is a massive slut, Tam-" Naruto cuts her off.

"Wait massive slut? How? Since there's no other man?" asks Naruto as he lost on that, Samus answers "Well she has had a few lovers before the bombs were dropped and took a shit ton of females lovers. So she had many male lovers before the bombs dropped."

Naruto looks at Samus as she says "anway, after her, Athena Nikos, you know Pyrrha's mother, she's heavily stressed out and needs a good fucking" Naruto thinks then nods "Alright Farah will be mine I will fuck her next then Athena." Samus smiles happy for her brother and remembers she has a job to do. "Well I hope breakfast is almost ready cause I have to get on my shift soon. Protecting the vault and all that." Naruto nods.

Naruto says "I guess I go found Farah then" Naruto first has breakfast with his family. Then gets dressed into his vault suit and heads out to find Menace because her mother is not too far but on the way Naruto finds Farah. He smirks as he walks up to her and say "hey Farah" She turns to Naruto and says "Hello Handsome. What can I do for you today?" asked Farah as her vault suit is showing a lot of her cleavage as Naruto looks at her.

Later at an empty room

Lemon starts

Farah is moaning as Naruto has her breasts free from her jumpsuit and is fondling them and says "It seem this slut needs to be tamed and I am the man for the job. I hope you are ready because I am going to be taming you like no tomorrow. You daughters will join us soon!" Naruto then pulls her nipples making her moan as Farah moaning more as she says "s-so rough~ so manly~~ I always knew your like this in sex~~"

"Damn right you slutty cunt and you are going to be mine only much like my step sisters and step mother. I can see you in my room with nothing on but a sexy lingerie which does not even cover your pussy and nipples. Having them out all for me. This is going to be your life now" says Naruto a Farah moaning more as she feeling Naruto fondling her breasts more. Then she feels something big go between her breasts she looks down and sees Naruto's cock "Lets have a titjob you slutty milf." said Naruto as Farah blushing so bad as she licks her lips. She starts moving her massive breasts up and down Naruto's cock. "Damn your breasts are so fucking soft. I think they would make wonderful pillows as well. I think I will mark them as mine" as Farah says "I would love that so much~~" Naruto is enjoying the feel of these milf breasts. "Oh man I bet your daughters have soft breasts like their slutty mother." say Naruto.

Farah moans as she says "oh Naruto~~" She increases her speed and Naruto is enjoying this milf melons "Please cum mark my breasts as your property" Farah moans as she wanted Naruto to mark her so badly as the blonde boy says "Oh I have plans to even have you carrying my children along with your daughters and everyone else. Remember this I am the only man in this vault."

Farah moans more as she feels more of Naruto's cock in between her breasts as it feels so long, hard and hot as she says "Yes please you are bigger than my ex and many of my old male lovers" as she blushing as Naruto say while moaning "damn I am, and my cock will make you forget their past lovers!"

Farah goes faster and says in a sexy voice "Yes please make me forget them. Claim my breasts and body as your please more. Mark me and own me. I have never found a man who could own and control me." as finally. Naruto cums right onto her breasts making her moan and Naruto moan as well.

Naruto unleash a massive load of cum as Farah feels all of it on her as she moaned as she enjoys it so much. Farah is feeling Naruto's seed on her breasts that she bring them to her mouth to lick his seed off her breasts.

The Dark skin Milf says "your man juice tasted so amazing~" Naruto smirks and says "Lets see that pussy of yours you slutty milf." Farah blushes while thinking 'So Demanding.' she turns around then spreads her legs showing her dripping wet pussy as naruto says "just look how wet your pussy is" as he placed his hand on her pussy which she moans very loud as it very sensitive to the touch.

Naruto smirks and says "Damn slut your are already so fucking wet and wants to get fucked badly. Well let's hear you beg for it."

Farah says with hearts in her eyes "yes I want to be fuck so bad! Please Naruto give it to me! And my pussy like the animal you are!" Naruto just smirks and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream. "That is it your slut! That is what I wanted to hear! I will fuck you no matter what" scream Farah as Naruto smirks follow him giving her a hot, wet kiss.

Naruto thrusts into her pussy like a mad man and Farah is moaning like a horny Milf into the kiss as there's a waterfall of her juice dropping down from her pussy as it takes thrusts by Naruto's cock as hearts are popping out of the Milf's head as she losing it so much.

What they don't know is Pyrrha and Menace are watching through a crack in the door. They are watching Naruto turn Farah in to his cock hungry whore Milf as Naruto breaks off the kiss with Farah scream out as her eyes rolling upward.

"Yes please Naruto turn me into your cum dumpster! Oh yes let your sperm fill my pussy! Oh your better than any man I have been with no matter who they are!" Shouts Farah as Naruto keeps thrusting then smacks her plump Milf ass as their keep fucking with both Purrha and Menace watching as their turn on so badly.

Naruto keeps thrusting then feels "Farah I hope your bitch ass is ready I am going to cum right into your slutty pussy." Naruto is thrusting very fast into Farah and she screams out "Oh yes please fill my pussy up with your warm sperm please!" Naruto after thirty minutes cums right into her pussy making her scream.

Naruto stops cumming after thirty then says "I hope your ready because I am not even done." Farah shivers and thinks 'Oh I have found the man that can control me.'

Five hours later

Naruto is enjoying Farah suck his cock with hearts in her eyes and his sperm leaking from both her ass and pussy. Naruto has his hand on her head then he looks up when he hears the door open. "Well I was not expecting this." Naruto sees two figures at the door and they are panting like they want to be fucked.

—

***of nowhere, time freezes***

***were blaze and dealt are at***

**D:um blaze did you freeze time? *noticed thing is frozen in time.* **

**P:No I did not did you? *Looking around***

***along with deathclaws ready to pounce and going for the kill***

**D:no, I didn't as I'm barely movin- *see gateways opening up* oh thats new…..blaze…**

**P:*Blaze looks* Oh shit this is not good I think I know what is happening. *The gateway sucks Dealt and Blaze in***

**D:*I'm holding onto something* quick the sign off blaze! **

**P: Please favorite, Review and follow! Make it quick and hopefully I can get these gateways fixed soon! *Handing on to something as well***

***but both blaze and dealt doesn't hold on for long as their both get sucked into the gateway as it closed on itself and vanishes from sight* **

—


End file.
